


Goodnight lovers

by birdsongcowboy



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M, OC X CANON, Self-Insert, Trans Character, i know yall in the lom tag are probably tired of these but im gay and filled with hubris so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 06:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsongcowboy/pseuds/birdsongcowboy
Summary: You can take your time, I'll be waiting in line.You don't even have to give me the time of day.Annie invites Henry out for drinks.





	Goodnight lovers

"Have ya been here long?" Annie asks, the first moment of genuine curiosity the man had been faced with in months. She leaned forward on the small table, making Sam lean back as she strained to hear the answer over the sudden loud shouts from the other corner of the bar.

"A while," The man responded, his eyes only glancing up for a second to meet hers as he took a drink. "Since I was a teenager. Just needed a change of pace."

"You must've stayed out of trouble then," Sam piped up from between them, meeting Henry's sharp gaze. "All that time we haven't seen ya."

Henry looked back, eyes narrowing for a second before he began slowly letting a smile creep up the corners of his mouth. "Suppose so, Mr. Tyler. But then I guess I haven't seen much of you either. You new to town either?"

Annie looked quickly between the two of them, their energy painful and palpable, and decided to answer when Sam hesitated. "He's a transfer. Only been here a year if you can believe it, he blends in so well!". Henry smiled back warmly at her, looking between the two of them and watching Annie's hand slowly and gently came up over Sam's thigh. The action is not deliberate, only affectionate and almost rote in its affection. Sam moves his thigh towards the touch, keeping his eyes fixed on the man in front of him and smiling a little at Annie's happiness. He doesn't speak, and Henry finds his jaw twitching when the contact refuses to break. 

"Are you two together?" Henry decides to ask, the sudden words breaking and making Sam look back at the woman next to him with an eager gleam in his eye and a warm smile. She blushes, meeting his smile with her own. 

"Only for a little while...Do you think it's that obvious?" She whispers, whole body seeming to buzz under the notice and attention. 

"Could feel it a mile off, you two lovebirds feel like something really special!" Henry laughs, reaching for the small glass set on the table again in all his nervousness.  
Sam waits until Annie's attention is taken for a second, and reaches his hand out for his own, watching carefully as the two men's hands brush each other. Henry looks at him for only a second, his eyes glancing back to see Sam's narrowed and daring. Daring him to say anything, to move, and Henry refuses him. The air becomes too warm, and he forces himself to move back, wishing the man would just stop fucking _staring_ at him.

"I'll be right back," Henry stands up, smiling as Annie turns her head back and meets it with her own smile. He makes his way through the scattered groups of people, opening the door to the single-stall bathroom and shutting it with a quick kick.

"Jesus fucking Christ." He said to himself, thankful that the thick walls let no sound escape. The movement and noise outside continued, and he closed his eyes as he tried to drown it out. The man's gaze lingered in his head, and he tried to run his fingers through his short hair as if to scratch the image away. There was too much loaded in it, too many things he had thought about in private that the other man wanted to drag out fucking now and Jesus Christ_ here _ of all places, right next to her. The fucking bravado of it, him acting like he could read me like a goddamn book just by looking at me like that 

There was too much shit he didn't know how to deal with yet, and the quick, careful knock on the bathrooms door only wanted to push him further.

"I'd like to talk to you." He could hear through the wood, not quite shouting but still loud enough to be heard over the music and conversation in the rest of the pub. Sam's voice, all low tones and more careful now than Henry had ever heard it. "I think we need to talk."

-

"She left, you were in here too long and she thought you had slipped out." Sam leaned against the door, watching the other man stand in front of the mirror. Henry glances back at him just for a second, laughing a little in the back of his throat. 

"She can't have believed that." He scoffed. Sam looked down, and didn't even try to reply.

They stood in their places, as if waiting for something that they couldn't quite explain clearly. Henry crumpled against the far wall, watching as Sam crossed his arms and kept his gaze down.

"You're not gonna look at me now, huh?" Henry muttered, arms crossed over his knees as he sat. He looked up, but still flinched when Sam instinctively met his gaze. Sam cocked his head, smiling a little at the strain of holding in his words. "Not like that?" He whispered, watching as Henry narrowed his eyes and pushed himself up. 

"You're a nice guy, Sam, but sometimes," He whispered, walking slowly to meet the man against the door. "You don't know how bad i wanna kick the shit out of you."

"Do you?" Sam questioned, looking over as the man leaned back with him, bumping his shoulder with his own. He let his gaze linger, the small pink dot of his tongue coming out to wet his bottom lip. "You want to try it?"

He pushed off the paneling, turning to crowd the smaller man against the door and lean over him. He braced an arm above him, eyes tracking the mans face and body pushing against his chest as he began to breathe harder. Henry allowed himself to look up for a second, hands trembling as they reached and fondled the lapels of man's shirt. He tried to allow himself to touch, to press and stroke the soft panels of muscle that stretched from under the tight fabric. He felt under on his way to undo the man's belt, feeling the soft raised scars still protruding from Sam's skin. Shock and pleasure in one rushed under his skin, and he felt safe in the knowledge of the closeness as he ran a hand roughly up through the other man's short, sweat-slicked hair.

"You know how to suck another trans guy off, Mr. Tyler?" Henry whispered, lips barely brushing the other man's and feeling a hot huffed breath against his mouth.

"God yes," Sam whispered, shaking with sudden need and turning his head to press a hurried kiss to Henry's mouth before he spoke again. "Do you?"

In one fluid movement, the smaller man had dropped to his knees. Eagerly taking to the man's belt, and pulling down the tight black pants and even tighter underwear beneath. Sam leaned against the door, bracing against his arm and breathing hard as he felt the man spit cool the hot skin of his thighs. Henry kissed eagerly, dragging his mouth along the soft, warm skin in something a smarter man would have described as worship.

He dragged a thumb up against Sam's cock, making the man shudder and lean forward into the touch. Right as he prepared it, dragging spit-wet fingers between his legs and teasing him, there was an insistent, angry knock on the door. 

Sam started, leaning back and quickly pulling up his clothes and the man kneeling before him. "Pretend you passed out and we can get out of here" He whispered hurriedly, smoothing down his ruffled hair and urging the man to lean heavily on his shoulder as he opened the door.

He passed the angry stranger on the other side, quickly and loudly explaining about taking his sick mate home as he made his way out the double doors at the front of the pub.

-

Sam pushed the door to his small apartment as quickly as he could get it unlocked, the smaller man desperately tugging on his shirt to untuck it from his pants. As soon as the door was closed and they were both in, he was pushed hard against the wooden door in the darkness, hungry kisses pressed to wherever Sam's mouth could reach. He dragged his tongue up along Henry's neck, resting his cheek against the other man's and huffing a frustrated and desperate breath through his nose. 

"C'mere, I-" Henry whispered, his hands twitching with need and trying to pull the man's mouth back to meet his own. "Just keep kissing me, don't worry about that yet. We have so much time."  
He felt a deep, pleading hum through Sam's lips as they kissed, and he pulled away to try and meet his eyes in the darkness. Sam's voice cracked with his desperation, something close to crying tinging the sound. "I want you."  
The sound made Henry ache and push up into the man holding him close. There was an honesty in everything Sam told him, an earnestness that made his throat burn with the openness of it. There was a way to how Sam desired that was like nothing else he had ever heard, no man had ever loved him as Sam had. He felt Sam's hand stroke over his cheek, closing his eyes and leaning into the touch. This was what desire means, he thought, turning his head and pressing a devoted kiss to the middle of Sam's open palm.

"Please," He whispered, an answer to a question he knew Sam wanted to ask but couldn't, and felt the man instantly begin to unbutton his shirt and pull it away from his torso. He presses a kiss for each button gone, going slowly and allowing the other man as much time as he needs to decide against it. He knew he wouldn't, that from the moment he dropped like that in the bathroom this was going to happen and that he wanted it even worse than Sam had for the months Henry had been here. Maybe he had wanted it longer, there was so much time to figure it out.


End file.
